stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Third Fleet
The Third Fleet was a fleet on active duty in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Fleet Captain Thoraal Kazanga, an Andorian, was commander of the Third Fleet in 2275. ( : "The Blue Rose") In planning for Operation Return a significant number of ships were diverted to take part in the operation. This left the Third Fleet as the only significant Starfleet force between the Dominion and Earth. Starfleet Command was initially concerned that if the Dominion ignored the strike at Deep Space 9 and instead headed for Earth that the Third Fleet would not be able to hold the line until it could be reinforced. ( ) In 2375, the Third Fleet was taken by surprise by the Breen when they assaulted their outer defense perimeter at Neptune. The Third Fleet fought for two hours to hold the Breen at bay but were unable to stop them from reaching Earth. The attack saw 139 starships destroyed. ( ) The ships of the Third began operating in the Oralian sector as early as 2377. In 2381, Admiral Christopher Truman was given command of the Third Fleet during the Coalition War. In 2382, a large portion of the Third participated in the Battle of Minark. ( : "In Custody", "Torment and Woe") Circa 2385, Rear Admiral Karen Frost was commanding officer of the Third. (Starfleet Command (RPG)) During the Iconian War in 2410, the Third Fleet was ambushed by the Heralds en route to an objective and was annihilated without even getting off a distress signal. |All In}} Ships of the Third Fleet The following were vessels assigned to the Third Fleet as of 2380: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) continuity from ]] The following ships were part of the Third Fleet, and served during the Coalition War. :Flagship: [[USS Normandy (NCC-10189)|USS Normandy (NCC-10189)]] ("The Hornet's Nest") *[[USS Apollo (NCC-91810)|USS Apollo (NCC-91810)]] ("Fall of the Apollo") *[[USS Ares (NX-19803)|USS Ares (NX-19803)]] ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *[[USS Athena (NCC-19087)| USS Athena (NCC-19087)]] ("Nothing Else Matters") *[[USS Brittany (NCC-10198)|USS Brittany (NCC-10198)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Charleston (NCC-42285)|USS Charleston (NCC-42285)]] ("Nothing Else Matters") *[[USS Crazy Horse (NCC-50446)|USS Crazy Horse (NCC-50446)]] ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *[[USS Fearless (NCC-14598)|USS Fearless (NCC-14598)]] ("Everything Changes") *[[USS Forester (NCC-85273)|USS Forester (NCC-85273)]] ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") *[[USS Fortune (NCC-78109)|USS Fortune (NCC-78109)]] ("In Custody") *[[USS Hermes (NCC-10376)|USS Hermes (NCC-10376)]] ("Almost Paradise") *[[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood (NCC-42296)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Independence (NCC-70459)|USS Independence (NCC-70459)]] ("The Removal, Part 1") *[[USS Jefferson (NCC-45019)|USS Jefferson (NCC-45019)]] ("Everything Changes") *[[USS José Mendez (NCC-18910)|USS José Mendez (NCC-18910)]] ("The Hornet's Nest") *[[USS Lovell (NCC-21098)|USS Lovell (NCC-21098)]] ("Fall of the Apollo") *[[USS Malinche (NCC-38997)|USS Malinche (NCC-38997)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Marques (NCC-19018)|USS Marques (NCC-19018)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Milburn (NCC-1901-B)|USS Milburn (NCC-1901-B)]] ("Fall of the Apollo") *[[USS Niagara (NCC-74461)|USS Niagara (NCC-74461)]] ("The Removal, Part 1") *[[USS Onizuka (NCC-10918)|USS Onizuka (NCC-10918)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Pinafore (NCC-1642)|USS Pinafore (NCC-1642)]] ("The Hornet's Nest") *[[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)]] ("The So'ja Incident") *[[USS Regal (NCC-13522)|USS Regal (NCC-13522)]] ("The Teacher") *[[USS Revolution (NCC-69308)|USS Revolution (NCC-69308)]] ("Grace") *[[USS Saladin (NCC-2091)|USS Saladin (NCC-2091)]] ("Monks of Or'pec") *[[USS San Pablo (NCC-70190)|USS San Pablo (NCC-70190)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Sarajevo (NCC-38529-B)|USS Sarajevo (NCC-38529-B)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] ("Prime Target") *[[USS Shoemaker (NCC-70697)|USS Shoemaker (NCC-70697)]] ("Almost Paradise") *[[USS Skyfox (NCC-19030)|USS Skyfox (NCC-19030)]] ("Torment and Woe") *[[USS Stefansson (NCC-2818)|USS Stefansson (NCC-2818)]] ("For Better or Worse") *[[USS Tacitus (NCC-10198)|USS Tacitus (NCC-10198)]] ("Almost Paradise") *[[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-71837)|USS Ticonderoga (NCC-71837)]] ("From The Front Lines") *[[USS Valdemar (NCC-26198)|USS Valdemar (NCC-26198)]] ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *[[USS Victory (NCC-14839)|USS Victory (NCC-14839)]] ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2") *[[USS Wellington (NCC-28473-C)|USS Wellington (NCC-28473-C)]] ("Nothing Else Matters") continuity * ("All In") Background The Third Fleet was also a nickname for chapters in Region 3 of Starfleet International. ( 3) External links * * * Starfleet Region 3 Homepage 3-0003rd Fleet